Bombardero
Los Bombarderos Grineer empuñan el arma Ogris, cuyos proyectiles tienen una habilidad de referencia menor; Estos cohetes pueden ser derribados. En áreas más grandes, sus cohetes son más fáciles de evitar, pero pueden ser bastante peligrosos en áreas cerradas, debido al gran radio de explosión de los cohetes. Se pueden identificar por su armadura blanca / gris. Tienen una cantidad significativamente alta de armadura, lo que hace que la mayoría de las armas con daño de sean casi inútil. Al igual que otras unidades Grineer pesadas, los bombarderos también pueden realizar ondas de choque sísmicas cuando los jugadores se acercan demasiado, derribándolos con una explosión radial. Esta habilidad tiene un tiempo de reutilización prolongado y se puede usar más de una vez durante un largo período de tiempo. El daño de de sus Ogris no tiene modificadores especiales para la salud, armadura o escudos de Warframe, lo que coloca al bombardero en el extremo centrado en la salud blindada del espectro de daño Grineer, junto con el Abrasador y Napalm. Farming Tips These tips are based on opinion and may not be true. They should be viewed as advice and not solid facts. * Playing Defensa móvil/Defensa/Supervivencia seems to spawn Bombards after 5 Waves or 10 Minutes. Mobile Defense has them spawning right at the beginning. ** Kiste, Ceres (mobile defense) appears to be a good area to farm Bombards. Tácticas *Though bearing similar tactics to those of the Grineer Napalm, the Bombard can run and fire full blast against stationary targets with a fire rate faster than the Napalm. *Their attention to targets is tunnel-visioned, in spite of their AoE weaponry, thus frequently points at one enemy at a time. *When encountered a Bombard can be "startled", forcing him in delivering a panic shot towards the attacker. This rocket is three times faster than a regular Ogris shot and does not home onto targets. *Rockets are very dangerous: ** AoE damage penetrates solid walls (cover is ineffective) ** AoE damage can set off Explosive Barrels ** Homing capabilities make them trickier to dodge *Rocket base damage is 65 damage at level 1. *Getting behind a rocket by sliding under or jumping over it is often the only safe option (rocket only follows targets within a 270 degree cone) * Rockets can be shot down with good enough aim, though it must be done quickly to avoid inflicting self-damage. *Rockets can collide with any object, including corpses. They are also affected by Mag's Magnetizar ability. *Often, in large areas, rockets have been observed to completely circle around the player after missing them and coming in for another pass, but often when the rocket collides after some time being airborne, the physical rocket will be gone but the sound of it will continue for quite some time afterwards. **If the rockets stay alive and on course towards their targets for more than 20 seconds, they will stop producing smoke on their exhausts, but this does not stop their warheads from exploding. *Along with Daño, Bombards deliver a status, causing, by chance, significant knockbacks to those who are caught in the blasts of the rockets. **It is advised to use Knockdown resistance mods such as Manos firmes and Fortaleza to reduce these risks. Consejos * Using a slam attack to deliver a knockdown can be extremely effective, as with all heavy units, by making it vulnerable to finishers. * Utilizing the Bullet Jump or roll maneuvers can allow players to dodge incoming missiles. Curiosidades *Before , the Bombard and the rest of the heavy Grineer units used to have powerful shields and reduced armor. *A Bombard is a cannon or mortar used in medieval times. During sieges they were used to break down the walls of the enemy fortress so the army could get to the enemy. This description fits the Bombard nicely as they will often break players out of cover with rocket blasts and provide a heavy source of firepower for the troops in front. *If playing as Valkyr, one can Rip Line onto a rocket fired by the Bombard (or Ogris in general). Variantes |-|Bombardero Kuva= |-|Bombardero Colmillo= |-|Bombardero Mortero Colmillo= |-|Bombardero avizor nocturno= en:Bombard Categoría:Grineer